The Robotic Refueling Mission (RRM) is a multi-phased International Space Station (ISS) technology demonstration that is testing tools, technologies, and techniques to refuel and repair satellites in orbit, especially satellites not designed to be serviced.
RRM gives NASA and the emerging commercial satellite servicing industry the confidence to robotically refuel, repair, and maintain satellites in both near and distant orbits well beyond the reach of where humans can go today.
RRM will demonstrate the ability to transfer and freeze a cryogenic fluid and xenon gas in zero-G. RRM consists of the Fluid Transfer Module (FTM) and the Visual Inspection Poseable Invertebrate Robot 2 (VIPIR) instruments. Once the VIPIR tool is mated, it will use wireless (5.3 GHz or 5.8 GHz) to get the HD video from the borescope camera in the tool. The tool is only 18″ long, so once mated to the FTM, the separation between the antennas will be between 12″ to 18″.